A Rider and A Rogue
by Rhii
Summary: After being Knighted Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon feels ignored by the King. When a certian roguish rider steps in to cheer her up a challenge is issued by the King that he cannot refuse. Pre-Blackveil. KariXYates. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1: A Rider And A Rouge

**A Rider and a Rouge **

* * *

><p>Karigan rolled her eyes as Yates Cardell bowed deeply holding the door of her room open for her, a roguish smile spreading across his face. She stood in the corridor of the Rider Wing, covered in grime and sweat from a particularly grueling training session with Drent, trying to work out what Yates was up to now.<p>

"Sir?" The mischievous rider asked.

_Sir? God he is asking for it,_ She thought. It had been a week since she had been a week since she had been knighted, much to the delight of Yates who had been taking every opportunity to act bow and 'serve' to her since. She sighed, _it is not that I don't like the attention. I would just rather forget about him..._the him in question being of course King Zachary._ We have not see each other since my Knighting, maybe he does not care for me anymore_. The idea stung, but not as much as she had thought it would. Shaking herself she looked back at Yates who bowed again.

"Would Sir like me to prepare a bath?" He winked.

She laughed, everyone had heard of Yates conquests, but where the stories came from was still undecided. Deciding to take him up on his offer she nodded gratefully. She watched as he disappeared up the hallway before rummaging in the closet to find a change of clean uniform, it was not long until the handsome roge returned.

"Allow me to escort you Sir."

He offered her his arm and smiled good humouredly. Trying not to laugh she let herself be escorted down the length of the Rider Wing towards the bathrooms. Other Green Riders parted as they passed making Karigan feel like someone important, not just a lowly Green rider, _maybe like a queen_, she mused. The thought of Estora caused a lump to form in her throat, she could not help but feel betrayed by her once closest friend.

She stared in shock as Yates opened the door of the bathroom for her, no doubt he had been planning this. He had not only prepared her a bath but the surface of the water was covered with scattered rose petals, small candles burnt brightly around the edge of the bath and she could smell the exotic soaps from where she stood in the entrance.

She turned to the other Rider who was watching her expectantly. "I thought you deserved a bit of luxury, you don't seem to be in the Rider Wing very often these days. All that work it isn't good for you."

She smiled. "Thank you Yates."

"I don't know what it is that is bothering you Kari, but whatever it is just let yourself unwind for now. You may be the hero of Sacoridia but you still need to relax."

She nodded and walked in towards the bath. She turned as Yates called her name and laughed as she saw him hovering uncertainly in the doorway. It was so out of character for the charismatic rogue to look so nervous and out of place, he flashed her a bright smile.

"If you need anything you know where to find me."

With that he shut the door leaving her alone with her thoughts. She slid the lock in to place before shedding the filthy uniform and immersed herself in the warm water. As she let herself unwind she found herself thinking about Yates. She smiled, despite everything that had happened she still had friends. _I may be the Avatar but to him, and the other riders, I'm just me_. _I'm just Karigan._ The thought of being just Karigan made her relax. She had never been just herself to anyone. She had been a nuisance, a misfit, a merchants daughter, a student, a Green Rider and now she was also a knight.

So much had been expected of her from her family and from her King. Especially from her King. _Zachary_, she sighed, _how well does he know me? How can he expect so much from me when we have spoken fully so little_. _I do not know him very well either. _She stared at the petals slowly rotating on the surface of the warm bath water, lost in thought. _How can I love someone I do not know?_ She let herself think about the King much more than she had allowed herself to before, _before I was scared to see my feelings for what they are_. _What do I feel?_ She analysed her own movements in reaction to Zachary's, how she felt when he had touched her, how it had made her feel when he had announce his love for her.

Suddenly she grinned_. I do not love him_. Her feelings for him were genuine, just misinterpreted. _I care for him as I would an elder brother, I would fight and care for Zachary as if he was my own family. _A petal caught her attention as it bumped in to her hand_. _She would have to thank Yates properly for giving her a chance to unwind._ Yates._ She paused, what about Yates. Yates was a good friend and a fellow rider.

She carefully stepped out of the bath and dried herself. As she combed through her long hair she thought of a way to repay him. She knew Yates well enough to know he enjoyed a good brew from the Cock and Hen, Master Gruntlers chocolate's and a game of Intrigue... She froze. Was it possible she knew more about her fellow rider than the man she had claimed to love. She blushed as she thought about the night after practice with Drent long ago..._ he prepared a bath for me then too, trying to be a proper gentleman_. She smirked. She would invite him out.

After dressing again and untangling her hair she walked down the corridor towards Yates's room. He answered on her first knock as if he had been expecting her and ushered her inside. She looked around his room in surprise, it was a bit smaller than hers, but every surface was covered with natural things. Beautiful sea shells, polished stones and dried flowers were displayed all over, as she bent to look at a particularly pinkish shell a sketch book caught her eye.

Ignoring Yates as he hovered behind her, she flicked through the pages smiling at the workmanship and detail in the pictures of different animals and flora throughout Sacoridia. She paused as she turned a page, a picture of a young woman riding on a large horse, her hair flowing free, a smile on her face. She gasped; it was a picture of herself.

"Yates!"

She looked at him; he was looking down at her, his eyes sparking with amusement. He smiled at her and gently took the sketch book out of her hands. She froze as his hand brushed against her arm. She felt her cheeks growing warmer, as he leant closer to her.

"Kari." He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "Shall we go?"

"Go where?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter? I doubt you want to spend all night in my room." His eyes gleamed mischievously. "Or do you?"

She laughed and raised her eyebrows. "Have you got anywhere in mind?"

He offered her his arm for the second time that day. Grinning she let herself be led out of the Rider Wing, for some reason she did not care who saw her with Yates. Feeling freer than she had in a long time she allowed him to walk her towards the courtyard, it looked like tonight was going to be a good one.

* * *

><p><strong>A quick one-shot I thought of. If you like it I may write more after I finish my other fanFic (Out Of The Darkness).<strong>

**No one else had explored the Idea of Karigan and Yates together (pre Blackveil).**

**I'm not sure about the ending. Let me know if you have any better ideas.**

**Read and Review thank you.**

**Rhii**


	2. Chapter 2: Unplanned Meeting

**Chapter 2: Unplanned Meeting**

* * *

><p><em>I should get up<em>, she thought staring at the patches of light on the carpet caused by it filtering through the curtains in to her in to her small room, _If I want to eat before I face Drent I need to get up soon_. She groaned, now that thought gave the desired effect. She swung her legs out of the warm sanctuary under the bed clothes in to the cold air, once she was no longer enveloped in warmth it was easy to wash and dress quickly. Karigan did not desire to be in the chill air any longer than she needed to. She reached for her brush – a finely crafted silver brush lay in a bed of deep purple velvet, almond eyes begged her to accept it- she shook her head dismissing the memory. The brush she had now was a simple one made out of highly polished wood, it would never replace her mothers, yet there was something about the way the different colored grains intertwined around the handle that had caught her eye and preventing her spending a good amount of her wages on something finer.

Picking up the smooth handle she fought with her mane of hair until it was tamed enough to braid. She wanted to appear as professional as possible for Drent, any mistake she made, even with her personal appearance, would result in him punishing her with extra laps. The hours of training, the positions she learnt, even the bouts, she could handle and begrudgingly appreciate but spending mind numbing hours running in circles was one thing she despised. Tying her hair she glanced in the mirror for a final check and paused, there was something pinned to her broach that she had not noticed earlier. Smiling to herself she carefully removed the small blue flower and placed it on her desk. _Such a tiny delicate thing_, she blushed as she remembered Yates bending down, his face so close to hers as he had presented her the flower with a mocking flourish, she remembered the smile on his face as he had offered his hand for "her lordship".

Still smiling she exited her room and hurried quietly along the corridor of the Rider Wing, the Riders in residence, not required for an errand, would still be sleeping peacefully. _Blast Drent, why can't he start training at the ninth bell like normal people_? Luckily the palace kitchens prepared breakfast for all manner of early risers. She would have enough time for a warm hearty breakfast before she faced walking down to the frozen practice field. She reached the dining rooms in good time, as she received her breakfast from a far too cheerful cook she scanned the room for a trace of green.

Karigan did not have to look long to find a familiar face, _Why is he up already?_ She wondered. _He doesn't normally get up before the tenth bell unless he is scheduled for an errand_. Before she was halfway to the table Yates had reached her his eyes twinkling.

"Sir! You should not be doing the work of your inferiors!" He announced taking her tray from her.

He led the way to the table where Garth sat watching the spectacle with a bemused look. She could not help but grin as he bowed deeply and pulled her chair out for her. He winked as he set her food down on the table in front of her.

"Here is your breakfast Sir!" He informed her.

She grinned at him. "Sit down and eat."

She waited for Yates to return to his seat beside Garth before helping herself to her hearty breakfast. She was not particularly a morning person but it was always best to eat as much as you could manage before a session with Drent, any extra energy she could gain would be needed; especially now she was so close to the Sword-master Trails.

"Training early again today?" Garth asked.

She nodded. "Are you scheduled for an errand?"

The friendly giant grinned mischievously and exchanged glances with Yates. She rolled her eyes, whatever the pair of them were up to she was probably better off not knowing. She looked pointedly at Yates wanting to know if he had told the bigger rider anything, he met her gaze and winked his eyes sparkling. She felt herself colour a little and busied herself by eating more. The more she thought about it the more she wondered if she was the target of whatever scheme they may have cooked up.

"Well I'm done," Garth stood and looked meaningfully at the two riders. "I'll be teaching the new riders how to care for their kit once I'm done here."

Karigan grinned. _So that why he's up so early, no doubt their scheme has something to do with the new recruits_. She stopped herself before she audibly sighed with relief. _Perhaps I'll watch their lesson once I'm done with Drent... _she groaned_... more likely when he's done with me_, she thought wryly. She watched as the big rider retreated in the direction of their wing no doubt going to wake the new riders for a day of training.

She looked back at Yates to find him smiling at her. "Are you free this afternoon?"

She narrowed her eyes warningly. "It depends what for? I'm not getting involved with any of your practical jokes."

Yates laughed. "My dear Karigan, I'm hurt!" He clutched his heart dramatically and she could not help but smile. "For you to think me a mere joker!"

Karigan raised her eyebrows trying to look serious. "What do you have in mind?"

"Do I need a plan to spend time with a beautiful woman?"

She blushed and looked down at her plate and realised that at some point during the conversation she had finished eating. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, her heart pounding, _why? Why do I feel so happy? Zachary never made me feel like this_. Karigan shook herself. She raised her face to find Yates's nose almost touching hers, she smiled up at him as his lips gently brushed her cheek.

"I will escort you to the training field Sir." The mocking was gone from his voice as he smiled softly at her.

Karigan let him guide her back through the dining room which was beginning to fill up more now it was a more human hour. As they walked through the palace corridors he pulled her closer. "Kari," He murmured, "Do you want to turn around?"

She looked up. Resting at the intersection ahead was the King, terriers laying at his feet and guarded by shadows, he had not noticed them yet. Karigan looked from the concerned face of her fellow rider to the man she served_. I cannot do this! even if I do not feel the same I cannot break the Kings heart, I cannot betray him_. She frowned, _he has Estora, surely if he does care for me I was the one betrayed even before I knew where my heart lay, I have my own path to follow_. She sighed, Yates pulled her in to his arms and looked in to her eyes. His deep blue eyes searched her face.

"We don't have to face him if you aren't ready Kari." He smiled and stroked her face. "I will wait until you are ready."

"What if I am never ready?" She murmured trying to hold back her tears.

"You didn't betray him, you never said you'd be his Kari. If he can't accept your love for another then he was never worth your love. You deserve a man who can be with you, love you no matter what, care for you."

She smiled weakly up at him, his lips curved in to an inviting smile. I want to kiss him, she realised. Without thinking she let herself reach up and press her lips against his, she blushed as he kissed her back_. I have never been kissed before_, she realised, _not like this_. She grinned at him as they pulled apart.

"Karigan?"

She whipped round to find a pair of almond eyes piercing in to her. Zachary wore a mask of politeness but she could see the hurt in his eyes, those eyes that begged her to say it was a mistake, they begged her to tell him he had imagined it.

"Rider Cardell, Rider Sir G'ladheon..." she could hear his voice breaking, "good morning."

"Your highness." Yates bowed and squeezed her hand in encouragingly.

The King gestured to Karigan. "Rider Cardell may I speak with Karigan alone."

She turned to see Yates looking bemused. "You don't have to go with him if you aren't ready." He murmured.

Karigan grinned at him, "I'm fine." She turned to the King. "I am on my way to the training field."

He nodded "I will walk with you."

She fell in to step beside him the silence stretching between them like an ocean. _Let the floor swallow me,_ she prayed, _I hope we reach the fields quickly_. _I don't think I will ever be as glad to see Drent again in my life_!

* * *

><p><strong>I've really grown on Yates after finishing my original story [Out of the Darkness] so I decided to continue this. For those who like Yates despite my other story being KxZ he still has several good moments with Karigan, in fact after writing the first part of this I began to struggle with writing the original KxZ pairing.<strong>

**Obviously, and somewhat unfortunately, I will not be using and of the storyline from Blackveil. This is set after the High Kings Tomb.**

**On another note I wish to address the review posted by Twiganut publically as I loved the idea.**

**I had not originally meant for the picture in Yates book to be Darden. . . however seeing as it is Yates it is entirely possible and the more I think about it the more it seems to fit. Although maybe not the Urban legend version of events.**

**Please review it lets me know you appreciate my writing.**

**Thanks, Rhii**


	3. Chapter 3: Akward

**Chapter 3: Akward**

* * *

><p><em>1... 2... 3... 4... 1... 2...<em> If she listened to the sound of footsteps carefully it almost sounded like hoot beats. _Almost_, she mentally berated herself, _but not enough_. The heavy silence seeped in to her bones begging her to surrender, to give in to the temptation to apologize. _Why should I apologize?_ She wondered, _I've done nothing wrong. So why do I feel so guilty?_ No, she could not apologize, that would just make everything worse. She felt her hand subconsciously hover over her broach, it was perfect, she could just disappear. _I cannot run away forever_. She sighed and looked at him out the corner of her eye.

Deep almond eyes met her gaze. She cursed herself, _the only time I look at him and he has to catch me. I shouldn't have looked at him, I should not be encouraging him to chase me not when..._Karigan thought of Yates, left somewhere in the palace corridors, she had to put an end to this for him. _How does one tell a King that they do not love them, am I mad to choose a commoner over the High King_? Lost in her thoughts she did not realise that Zachary had stopped. As she realised she stopped and turned round to see him standing with a bemused look on his face a few meters back.

"I am sorry your Highness. I was lost in thought." She murmured.

"I see." He sighed, "Kari we can't leave things like this... we need to talk."

"Drent..." She started, it was a very good excuse even the King did what the fearsome Arms Master said. For a moment she saw a flicker of doubt in his face, her heart skipped a beat as she thought about getting away without the awkward conversation she could feel on the horizon.

"Arms Master Drent can wait." He decided.

Karigan smothered a groan. "Your Highness..."

"Please Kari... for once forget your duty, talk to me as if I'm just another suitor."

"Just... just another... just another suitor..." She spluttered staring at him incredulously. Looking at the slightly guilty look on the Kings face the flame inside her that until now had been burning slowly, ignited in to a full blaze. "I will not forget my duty, Your Highness. You are the King; you would not lightly put aside your duty not even for a woman you claimed to love. That is why you are a good King you will never put anything before your country. You ask me then to forget my duty? How can I? How can I put aside that you are my King when you cannot? As for suitor..." She paused as she noticed the raised eyebrows of the Weapons behind the King, deciding she did not care anymore. She had started so she might as well finish. "As for you being my suitor, how could you push your suite with me while you are engaged? What would my family think? What am I supposed to think? You propose yourself a suitor but you would not marry me. You could not. Am I then to follow you forever lamenting what I cannot have? Am I to let you have prior claim to me even though you could never be fully mine?" Karigan shook her head fighting back the tears. "What do you want from me?"

She looked deep in to the eyes of the man she had thought she loved. She watched in disbelief as his King's mask cracked to reveal the man below, he seemed so weary. Zachary took a step towards her, in his eyes she saw the person she had been a few days before, lost in a sea of emotions.

"Kari... I..."

She could not take it anymore. Everything had been easier when she was at Selium, no one had been interested in her then, she had always been too common, too troublesome, to consider as a possible match. She could not bring herself to hurt him. She let her gaze slip past the King, Fastion met her eyes, a look of understanding crossed his face and he nodded.

She turned and ran. Zachary may know where she was going but she doubted he would be desperate enough to follow her until he had regained a measure of composure. _If he hasn't had time to see me officially to congratulate me on my knighthood I doubt he'll have the time for a personal visit_, she frowned, _why was he avoiding me before? Am I only interesting when a new barrier is thrust between us?_ She slowed to a walk as she approached the practice area; it looked like she had arrived on time.

In fact now she came to think of it, the practice field was completely empty. She frowned; Drent had never missed a training session before. Karigan had assumed if he was ever ill, if something like that would even faze the Arms Master enough to give up his favourite sport of dancing in circles around her, he would send a member of the Green Foot. She stood in the middle of the field unsure of what to do, she did not want to raise Drents ire by leaving prematurely, nor did she want to be in such an open place alone with the confrontation with the King hanging over her head.

Karigan was starting to wonder what she could do with her free morning before Yates was relieved from his teaching duty. She smiled and started thinking about riding Condor in the woods beyond the city all morning when a small figure in green caught her eye. She frowned as the small girl rushed up to her, the girl's auburn hair pulling loose of the green cap it had no doubt been pinned neatly under not too long ago, the runner bowed to her and smiled nervously.

"Rider Sir! The Captain wants to see you in her office." The girl announced.

Karigan nodded and watched the girl hurry back across the grounds towards the castle. Karigan followed at a more leisurely pace, no doubt the Captain had a job for her and a job had a high possibility of coming in to contact with the King. She sighed_; I have to face him eventually_.

* * *

><p><strong>A quick chapter. Sorry there's no Yates in this one!<strong>

**Anyway enjoy,**

**Rhii**


	4. Chapter 4: A Challange

**Chapter 4: A Challenge  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lauren Mapstone looked up from her paperwork as Karigan entered. Karigan shut the door behind her nervously almost missing Drent lurking in the corner, <em>what is he up to?<em> She wondered. Karigan made herself stand to attention, her back straight, the hands clasped behind her back in order to try to hide the paranoia she was feeling.

"Karigan." The Captain clasped her hands together and took a good long look at Karigan.

"Yes Captain?"

"Arms Master Drent informs me that your training has been progressing rather..." Lauren paused and looked at Drent, "quickly."

Karigan watched as Drent stood and stretched his legs. "You have come surprisingly far Girl. In three weeks we hold a union of Weapons... Fastion has agreed to be your sponsor; you have until to train for your trail."

Karigan looked from the Arms Master to the Captain; Drent wore his usual stony expression. _I wonder if he'll be happy to be rid of me or if he'll lament the loss of his favourite toy, _she thought wryly. She tried not to smile, as good as mornings without Drent would be she should not celebrate prematurely.

"When do we start practicing?" She asked.

Drent grimaced. "As I will be testing you I will no longer have a hand in your training. Instead you will report to your new tutor at the fifth bell. "

She nodded and looked expectantly at the Captain, almost daring her to send her in search for the King, she was not disappointed. Lauren looked back down at the paperwork in front of her and handed Karigan a slip of paper.

"You will deliver this to the King, after that you are off duty in order to train until your trail, then afterwards either way you will resume your duties. Is that clear Rider?"

Karigan bit back a response and simply bowed. She exited the room quickly before the Captain could try and send her on any more errands, she was fairly sure the Captain had know about her relationship with the King all along. She should be grateful for the Captain trying to protect her by reminding her of her place. Karigan sighed, _If only she'd seen me and Yates last night then she wouldn't have any doubts about me_. She blushed as she thought about the kiss they'd shared in the corridor_, the kiss Zachary saw_, she groaned.

She looked down at the slip of paper in her hand; the location of the King was one she knew well. _I had not hoped not to confront him there_. Out of any location in the palace the one the Captain was sending her was the worst. _I doubt the Captain knows about the gift at the top of the astronomy tower, she would not have risked sending me if she did. _Her heart heavy she started up the steps towards the tower.

Karigan narrowed her eyes at Donal, he looked too pleased with himself, he grinned in response and shifted his hand on his hilt. It was a small movement that she almost missed but she caught his meaning, she nodded once to show that she knew as Fastion announced her presence to the preoccupied Monarch.

Zachary whipped around when he heard her name.

She bowed deeply. "Your highness, Captain Mapstone wished for me to give you this."

Karigan froze as his hand brushed hers when he took the note. She stared at the floor willing herself to not look at him_. I'm just another Green Rider... just another messenger... just..._

"Kari, is it true?"

The surprise in his voice caused her to look up. She scanned his face for any clue of the contents in the message but she could not work it out. Pride and shock crossed his features before being replaced by sadness once more.

"Highness?" She questioned.

Zachary dropped the parchment on the floor and she caught the word "weapon" scribbled across it, she blushed as she realised she had just delivered a message about herself to the man who was in love with her. The King was close, he smiled softly down at her, she panicked and took a step back causing her to knock in to Donal. She swore she heard the Weapon smoother a laugh as he righted her. Zachary had also moved to steady her, his hand lingered on her shoulder.

"Kari, do you remember the sparring match we had the day Drent accepted you as a student? You fought so well all of us forgot you had not trained to such a level." The King turned and looked out across the countryside.

Karigan saw Fastion smoother a smirk. She groaned, _I just wanted to go riding_. "I remember it, you Highness."

Zachary sighed. "Please Karigan... use my name."

"I cannot your Highness. You are my King and I must respect you as such."

"This King is also a man. Say his name."

She sighed. "Zachary. You are High King of Sacoridia, you are engaged to a kind and beautiful woman. I am a Green Rider, a merchants daughter and I ..." She shook her head trying to drive away the tears. "I'm sorry Zachary. I cannot let you ruin yourself over me. I love Yates."

"Kari?" Karigan felt warm arms wrap around her, she leant in to the familiar earthy smell. She felt warm breath trickle across her neck."You've done as much as you can." Yates murmured.

"Rider Cardell, lets settle this like gentlemen."

Yates grip on her tightened. "She has made her choice."

"We both have until Karigan's swords master trail in three weeks to pursue her. Then she can make her choice... the looser leave her alone."

Karigan reigned in her temper curios to hear Yates answer. "I can offer her a lifetime. If she takes me I could be her husband, I could help her run the merchant caravans. Unless you are willing to give her that much if you win there isn't any point in your little competition. You could order her to choose you. It would be empty for her to choose you if you can never be hers."


	5. Chapter 5: Of Gods

**Chapter 5: Of Gods**

* * *

><p>The small brightly coloured fish swam beneath the surface of the fountain unaware that a god sat on the cool stone lip at the edge. The god watched with a bemused look as his Avatar slipped through the courtyard, her ability making her invisible to the other occupants of the darkening courtyard. The young woman paused as two men came around the corner having a heated discussion; the younger man wore the same broach as the avatar, a strange aura around the man that shimmered in the layer of the world where Westirion resided. The younger man intrigued him; his aura betrayed that he was using his ability in order to look in to the darker corners of the yard, but it was not the petty magic that intrigued the God. This man had stood up to a King.<p>

"I won't agree to your competition unless you can provide what is best for Kari." The younger man stated.

"Is it not enough to love her? I can give her guards, keep her safe." The King argued.

"She deserves to be loved as an equal, she deserves a man who can give her all he has. Kari will never agree to being guarded... being locked inside a palace until old age claims her. She is not a delicate court flower, she is a Green Rider, a Swords Master initiate, a merchant, you cannot take that away from her." The young man sighed and his gaze shifted to where the Avatar stood in the shadows. "Kari if you can't stay still you might as well come in to the open."  
>The Avatar cursed, as she stood and turned towards the foundation he face paled a bit. The god smiled, she had transcended in to a further layer than usual. She could see him. She ignored the two men she had been watching and approached the fountain.<p>

"Have you come for me Westirion?" She asked.

The god smiled at his Avatar. "The moment in which Mornhavon approaches grows near, there is something I must return to you." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I return to you your memories Avatar."

The woman fell to her knees letting her gift fail. A harsh sob caught in her throat as he felt the memories leave him, he had come to show her what she could be. Westirion looked back at the two men, the younger was running towards the Avatar to aid her, the King looked shocked to see the woman he loved appear as if by magic before him. Perhaps the Avatar did have a chance of saving this mortal country after all.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

**I received a review yesterday from emmalily21 and realized that I still have all the notes for this story. Also that I had most of chapter 6 already written, I aim to keep updating this from time to time.**

**Sorry for the long leave of absence.**

**Enjoy**

**Rhii :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Memories<strong>

He knocked hesitantly on her door and waited patiently for her to reply. Beyond the wooden panel it was quiet, he began to wonder if his instincts were wrong and she had gone to find Condor. Yates was not sure what had come over her. Since the night in the courtyard almost a week ago she had looked haunted by something, she stood as tall as ever but it almost felt as if there was something else to her, something new and menacing.

He could remember that night all too clearly.

* * *

><p>"Kari if you can't stay still you might as well come in to the open."<p>

He grinned as he heard a curse confirm his suspicions, he had expected her to follow them after all her gift let her move unseen in the shadows. She had once explained it to him, something about slipping between the layers of the world. He watched as her ghostly figure rose from her hiding place, like a wraith she drifted towards the fountain her hand dropping from her broach as if something else had distracted her attention completely.

The wraith-Karigan stopped just before the fountain. The King looked perplexed, most likely it was Yates gift that allowed him to perceive her as if she was using her gift in bright sunlight. The moon light shone on her ghostly hair as she stared in to the fountain.

"Have you come for me Westirion?" He heard her murmur.

"No!" He stepped forwards; he wouldn't let anyone take her from him. "Kari..."

Karigan fell to her knees as her gift failed, he did not see her hand move to her broach. In his head only one possible conclusion came to him_, she is dying_. A harsh sob caught coming from her curled up figure drew him away from that train of thought. Ignoring Zachary who stood in shock beside him Yates ran forwards and enveloped her in his arms. He held her tightly against his chest letting her cry in to his shoulder. _She is alive_, he inhaled the scent of her hair, _she isn't going anywhere_.

"Kari you're safe. I'm here." He murmured gently rocking them back and forth.

He felt her push away from him gently. He looked down at her tear streaked face she smiled weakly up at him but the smile did not meet her eyes. He eyes looked haunted; they even seemed darker if that was possible.

"He talked to me..." She seemed to struggle with her words.

"Who talked to you Karigan?"

Yates looked up at the King who was hovering over them with an anxious expression on his face. He also noticed Karigan's friend the Weapon had stepped in to the light no doubt he wanted to make it clear he also watched to check that she was alright. Yates looked down again as she tightened her grip on the front of his shirt.

"Westrion... He talked to me..."

Unconsciously he gripped her tighter. "Westrion?"

She nodded weakly before slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>He shook himself as the door opened slowly. She smiled weakly at him, her normally bright and defiant eyes looked so dull recently, on many occasions he had wondered if he could just bundle her in to his arms and carry her away from this place, maybe then she would not need to worry. Trying to conceal his worry at her current state he cleared his throat.<p>

"The King," He concealed a sigh as he remembered the man's foolish challenge, "requires your presence in his study."

Yates noticed the small frown that his message caused. _Good_, he mused to himself,_ she will not be caught by Zachary's whims easily_. He almost grinned as she pulled herself to her full height, he loved the defiance she managed to display so casually, here was a woman that would be nobody's play thing.

"The King shall have to wait, I have a practice session with Fastion. I have been released from my duties for the weeks leading up to my trial in order to prepare."

Yates grinned and bowed mockingly "I will see to it that your reply is delivered immediately, My Lady."

She smiled at him, a real smile. _I will make her happy again_, he vowed to himself.


End file.
